Out from the shadows
by mudbloodpotter05
Summary: This is a one-shot that deals with scenes, mainly internal ones, from the episode...'Shadow Play', from Stargate SG-1, season 6. It is quick nor is it particularly a long one.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1. Now do I make any money off of the show or its characters. I am only delving into the world given to us.**

**Summary: This one-shot looks at two people, their connection and their internal thoughts on the day they meet again. This one-shot was conceived when watching the entitled titled 'Shadow Play'. **

**Chapter 1**

**I do this for you...**

* * *

First minister Valis stared after the young man who had been gracious enough to grant him a visit. Truth be told, despite everything that had been said, the first minister couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the young mans convictions. He had come by those convictions honestly and Minister Valis should have known better than to come at the young man the way he did.

With a sigh, First minister Valis stood and walked over to the window, staring out over the many lights as they were extinguished from within the houses and places of work, as the city turned in for the night. None of them knew of the trouble they had been facing...we're facing, with their neighboring nations. Well, there were a select few who did, but those were comprised of the military and their advisors.

With a sigh, the man turned from the city that begun to slumber and went to gather up the papers that littered the table. Papers gathered, he mad his way to the door and turned to look back at the seat that had been occupied by the young man. He knew the convictions and honor the young man held...he also knew that he had given the young man a lot to think about. As First minister Valis made to leave the room, he gave another heavy sigh and shut off the light.

Tomorrow would be a busy day, and it would wait for no man.

**-SG-1-**

**Next day:**

Jonas Quinn sat back against the chair and listened as his commanding officer and Samantha carter and Teal'c argued the merits of technology that the people he used to call his own, claimed they needed. He could have just as well spoken out and sided with his fellow SG-1, but he also could have spoken out and sided with his 'former' friends...colleagues...and date he even think it, family.

Family...after the disaster that claimed Dr. Daniel Jackson's life, and he had seen the looks of glee on his...the first minister, he had been disgusted. He had then made the choice to stand for what he knew to right, over what his people had chosen as the easy way out. He shook his head slightly as he heard the first minister shout out, quelling both sides. Again, Jonas shook his head. Last night the man had tried to play to Jonas' feelings on being welcomed back, getting a pardon for committing treason. True he had taken what little Naquadria he could and made his escape to Earth. But he also knew that his conscience would allow for nothing less. He had been taught to do what was right over what was easy. And then for the man who had...

But his thoughts were interrupted by Sam asking him a question about his former professor. He replied with a shake of his head, "Not today I haven't." He was stopped from saying anything more by the First Minister, who had been talking to an associate about how one of their neighbors were amassing their troops on the northern border of Kelowna.

As the arguments began to abound again, Jonas decided that he couldn't take it anymore and tried to show his people how they only way to end this fighting was to bring all parties to the table. He was rebuffed by the first minister who the proceeded to call out his team and the inner workings of Earths government. Jonas shook his head at First Minister Valis...'that man can not give an inch, can he?' Jonas thought. But then again, he should have known than to expect more from the man.

As the delegation broke apart, Jonas turned and then led the way back to where he knew the professor would be. Hopefully he would have some sort of insight that might be able to help. Or at the very least, this resistance he spoke about.

Only he didn't know the secret that his beloved professor held...or tone one being held by the First Minister and his commander...

**-SG-1-**

Jonas was seething...he stared, unmoving, finger pointing at the first minister. "You knew!" He watched as the first minister hug his head, turing it slightly to face the commander.

"We suspected, Jonas. We though him to be a unique case."

Jonas scoffed, shaking his head. "That's why you said what you did to me."

This time, it was the commoner who spoke. Only whole he did so, Joan watched the first minister. Several emotions flashed across Vali's face as he stared back at Jonas. The most prominent being sadness, and this particular emotion, was pouring out from his eyes.

Jonas dropped his gaze, he couldn't even look at the man in front of him. He thought he had known him better than that. Clearly he didn't. Slowly, without even a word, Jonas turned and left the room with Jack, leaving Minister Valis to his current company and multitude of whatever it was he was feeling.

I was as Jack and said, it was time to go home.

**-SG-1-**

First Minister Valis, turmoil playing out within him, watched as Jonas Quinn left his office, with the other man from Earth, close behind him.

Silence reigned within the office, no one daring to say a word. The first minister hung his head slightly. As his head drooped, he spoke so quietly, not even the commander beside him heard what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Jonas. I so sorry."

He was pulled from his thoughts and the pain he was feeling on the inside by his commander calling for him. "Minsiter...First Minister...are you alright?"

Raising his head, first minister nodded and looked over to the commander beside him. He knew what was being asked, and had he another choice...the choice Jonas had tried to push...he would take it. However, he did not. So it was with a heavy heart that he spoke. "Ready the Naquadria bomb."

"Right away sir." The commander said, bowing slightly, a wide smile spreading across is face.

Just before the commander got to the door, the first minister turned to him, standing straighter, his decision to use the bomb had brought a fierceness back into his voice. "Prepare a message to be sent just ahead of the bomb."

"Minister?"

"Tell them, First Minsiter Valis Quinn sends his regards."

With a nod of his head,the commander fled to the outpost where the bomb was being kept.

After his commander had left, a doubt and sadness began to creep back into the First minister's very being. He sat himself down in his chair and hung his head within his hands, elbows propped up on the table. "I am sorry Jonas. I am sorry my son. But this is the only way. One day you will be back, and you will see that your father has made the right choice. I only hope that you will see what I have done, I have done for you, my son."

In the distance a man was readying the bomb to be deployed. It would take some time for it to be set and ready, but soon, the power of Kelowna, the power that First Minister Valis Quinn held, would be displayed for all to see.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first story I've written for the Stargate universe. I do plan on writing more at some point. As for this story... it is very choppy, i know and i will. go back and fix it at some point...it was just an idea I had while watching the episode today, shadow play, in season six of Stargate SG-1. It's not much, but it does what I want it to. And to clarify, in the show, it is,not mentioned that these two characters are related, nor are they father and son. I simply took the emotions I saw play out on each of their faces and ran with it! **

**For this of you who are waiting an update for my other story...Harry Halliwell: a Destiny Revealed...the wait I will not be much longer. The idea for this story simply popped into my head today and as it was a one off thing...I didn't mind writing it.**

**Mudbloodpotter.**


End file.
